


Kiss The Boy

by dametokillfor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: A short series of ficlets for kissing prompts, in which John stops being such an angsty knobhead and just lets whatever is happening with Gary happen.





	1. A Kiss Meant To Distract

**Author's Note:**

> So, I only ever seem to write John being an angsty little shit and being worn down, which is lovely and all but I fancied trying something a bit different. I found a list of kiss prompt fics and got some of my friends to pick some out for me. The prompt list is [here](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts). I'll probably do some more eventually. 
> 
> Title stolen from Keiynan Lonsdale.
> 
> Chapter one prompted by [ruthc93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthc93).  
> Chapter two prompted by [waveryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveryder).

Gary is very determinedly watching the eggs as they cook on the stove, and trying not to hum along to the upbeat pop song playing on the radio. He’s also trying not to lean back into the strong, spicy smell of the man behind him, who is mouthing along Gary’s neck and gripping his hips tightly. 

“John, the eggs are going to burn.”

“Mm, was thinkin’ of going vegan anyway, love.” John lies right into Gary’s throat, “Save the planet, save the little fluffy chickens.”

And how John makes that sound sexy is beyond Gary, but damnit, he does. Gary tilts his head to let John kiss that perfect spot that drives him wild everytime.

“ _Johnnnn._ ” Gary tries to reprimand him, but it sounds far more like a moan.

John chuckles into his jaw and fuck, Gary adores this man. John’s slip under the loose t-shirt Gary’s wearing, and rub circles across his stomach. He settles his head on Gary’s shoulder and pulls him close.

“Smells good.” John says, his voice still slow and sleepy.

“It’s just how someone who showers regularly smells.” Gary teases.

John pinches his side, “Oi.”

Gary lets out a very manly laugh, and not anything approaching a giggle.

“You’re getting cheeky, love.” John begins his assault on Gary’s neck again, nosing a path up the side, before chasing it with kisses.

“You must be rubbing off on me.” Gary says, leaning into John’s lips.

“Been doing more than that, love. S’why you’re not unicorn bait anymore.”

John nips at his neck, and Gary is done. He moves the eggs off the stove - safety first - and turns round in John’s arms. There’s a split second where John is grinning at him, before Gary presses their lips together. The kiss is soft, slow, and gentle, something that Gary is still getting used to with John. (Along with him still being there when he wakes up, the way he looks at him like he can’t believe how lucky he’s got and sentences which don’t end with “I’m dark, love.”)

John's hands dip ever so slightly below Gary's sleep pants, just enough to tease, to make his intentions clear. He pulls back from the kiss just enough to speak.

“Come back to bed, darling.” He kisses Gary again before the other man can comment on the new petname.

Gary’s smile is too wide for the kiss to last long, but the damage is done.

“Fine.” He whispers against John's lips, “For the little, fluffy chickens.”


	2. Sleepy Morning Kisses

The one thing John hates about this whole ‘relationship’ thing that he’s trying out is the mornings. The sound of alarms going off, and Gary pulling away from him, and leaving, rather than staying in bed with him all day, only leaving the bed to fuck on the couch, or in the shower, or loudly in his room on the Waverider when Rory is trying to sleep.

Mornings are a buzzkill, and the shrill alarm cutting through the silence of the apartment is the worst.

5.30AM, and there’s a loud beeping waking John from a lovely dream about Gary and a hot spring in an icy wilderness. His partner is warm, and wet and those large glasses aren’t covering his gorgeous dark eyes, his hair is all askew and he’s looking at John like he’s the most precious thing in the world. It’s beautiful.

In reality, his partner is groaning and burying his head in John’s neck, asking Alexa to snooze the alarm as he snuggles closer to John. Gary once told John he used to be a morning person, but now he has someone to share his bed with, getting out of it doesn’t hold the same appeal.

John knows Gary will be pissy and rushed and definitely not in the mood for a morning wake up call if he goes back to sleep, so takes it upon himself to be the mature one.

“G’ta get up.” He whispers, just loud enough for Gary to hear.

“No, m’staying in bed.” Gary replies, tightening his grip around John’s waist, “With you. All day.”

“Lovely as that sounds, love,” John runs his hands along Gary’s arms, “we both know y’won’t throw a sickie.”

“Will.” Gary insists, pulling his head back, opening bleary eyes to look at John.

His smile is slow and wide, even at this time in the morning, as if he continues to be amazed that John is still here. Like John has left his side for longer than a few days within the past month.

He presses a sleepy kiss to John’s lips, and though he’s got morning breath, it’s perfect.

“G’na stay with my boyfriend all day.” Gary says, through a huge yawn, “An’ let time just happen.”

“And when Sharpie finds out you’re bunking off?”

“Mm, go back in time and tell past me to go in.” Gary mumbles, his eyes closing again as he drops his head back to the pillow, “An’ past me isn’t here, so she never finds out.”

“Sound logic, love.” John has to agree, resting his own head on the pillow with Gary, close enough that their noses are brushing, “Want me to try waking you again in ten minutes?”

Gary just smiles, “Please.” 


	3. Under Your Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, THIS ONE MIGHT BE ANGSTY, I'M SORRY. 
> 
> Also, yes, I am picturing Danny DeVito.

“I love you.”

The words aren't as scary as he expected. They're liberating, exciting, almost funny when he finally gets them out.

He slips his hands into Gary's hair, and presses a kiss to his lips, “I love you.” Kiss. “I love you.” Kiss. “I love you.”

The floodgates are opened, and John doesn't think any words have sounded so sweet. He doesn't think anyone has ever looked so good, so perfect, so utterly wonderful as Gary Green. There’s pink swirling around his head, and Gary’s eyes are sparkling and he’s not smiling, why is he not smiling?

“Darling,” John strokes his thumbs across Gary’s cheekbones, presses his forehead to Gary, “Why aren’t you happy? I love you. This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Gary rips his eyes away from John and looks over his shoulder, “What have you done to him?”

John doesn’t want to look away from Gary, there’s nothing in the world anywhere near as wonderful, as perfect as him, but he makes himself just for a moment.

Behind him is a small man, wearing a red sash across his chubby stomach, a nappy and nothing else. There’s a cigar in his mouth, and a beer in his hand. He gestures to John with his bottle.

“Your heart’s desire, kid.” He says, in a gruff voice, “You’re welcome.”

Gary looks back to John, and John grins at him. Before he can bask in the beauty of those dark, shining eyes, Gary turns back to the man.

“This isn’t real. This isn’t what I want.”

“John Constantine ain’t your dream? Even a blind man can see how youse look at him.” The man barks out a laugh, “Pull the other one.”

“Not like this.” Gary tells him, turning back to John. His smile is sad, and John doesn’t want that. Gary should never be sad, Gary should always be happy.

“This is magic, this isn’t my - this isn’t Constantine.”

John wants to dispute him, wants to tell Gary that he is his Constantine, he’s only his, he’ll only ever be his. How could he even think John could want anything but him? He presses his mouth to Gary’s throat, kissing at that gorgeous hollow that drives them both insane. Gary gives in, for only a moment, before pushing him away and shaking his head.

“Please, don’t do this.” Gary tells him, earnest and desperate and John doesn’t understand, but if stopping will make him happy, then he will.

“T-take it back.” Gary says, his voice quivering. He sounds like he could cry, and John doesn’t want that. He slips a hand into Gary’s, and squeezes. He kisses their joined hands, and whispers _I love you_ into the knuckles.

“You sure, kid? Y’ain’t ever gonna get another chance with a guy like Johnny here.” The man tells him, “He’s your reward for helpin’ me.”

“I’m sure.” Gary says, squeezing John’s hand back, “It’s not real.”

The chubby man rolls his eyes, puts his beer down and stuffs his still burning cigar into the top of it, “Fine.”

He walks over to John, and grabs in the area of his heart, pulling something John can’t see and can’t feel free.

“Hey, loverboy.” He says, waving his hand in John’s face. He clicks his fingers, “You’re done.”

And the softness of his surroundings drop, and the pink drops, and everything is hard and grey and real and _fuck_.

“Cupid.” John hisses, as his mind clears. He drops Gary’s hand, and stalks towards the small man.

“Well, that’s my cue.” Cupid’s wings start fluttering, and he lifts a few feet off the ground, “It’s been fun, kid. See ya.”

And in a poof of pink smoke, and glitter that will probably never come out of anyone’s clothes, he’s gone.

And as John turns to look at where Gary was, there’s nothing left but the rapidly closing portal created by Gary’s time courier.

_Bollocks._


	4. Under Your Spell, The Happy Ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I was always going to fix it. ;)

“The thing you’ve got to understand about Cupid.” 

Gary jumps back a good foot when he sees John sitting on his desk, unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. He nearly drops his folders, when he sees him there. He’s being avoiding John for the past three days, ever since the whole thing with the Cupid. He's had two very satisfying nights at the bar and he was fully intending to have another one with the Queens tonight, where they could toast to three days without him.

Instead, John's here. 

He's here and he's still utterly gorgeous. Gary hates everything. 

“I'm really busy, John. I have papers to arrange, and files to move across the room so I can pretend I'm not avoiding you.”

John hops off the desk, and tucks the cigarette behind his ear. He's smiling, and okay, that's kind of unsettling. Gary peers around for any signs of the Cupid, the telltale pink glittery fluid laid around the floor.

“Already told him where to go, mate. Threatened his glitter balls.” John says, with a grin that tells Gary he might actually be serious about glitter balls.

“Gotta say, Gary, not a fan of the silent treatment.”

“You avoided me for a month after our first date.” Gary points out, and wow John is close.

“I'm an arse.” John tells him, and okay Gary knew that.

“What do you want, John?” Gary asks. He hates how whiny his voice sounds, Charity is going to kick his ass. Again. 

“Magical creatures lesson.” John replies, “Cupids. Usually all cranky old bastards who get their jollies off mismatched couples. You ever seen a gorgeous woman with a complete trainwreck? Cupid.” 

“Mismatched, great. Thanks for the lesson.” Gary tries to duck out of his way, but John grabs his arm.

“Cupid's magic means these unfortunate girls see their partner as some 6’2, chiselled, love God, or whatever their dream is. It's an incredibly effective glamour spell, really.” John explains, eyes firm on Gary, “I saw you.”

“Yeah, taller, broader, sexier, not some useless nerd.” Gary looks away.

He brings his hands to Gary’s face, and turns his face back to him, “You. This you. The you that I…”

John stops and Gary really wishes he hadn't stopped because that sounded like it was going somewhere that he really wanted it to. 

“John?” 

“He wasn't wrong.” John tells him, “Little freer with his words, mind, but not wrong.”

Gary can feel a smile brewing on his face, “You love me?"

John opens his mouth, and snaps it shut again. He drops his hands from Gary’s face, and scrubs them roughly through his hair, “ _Fuck._ I thought I could do this.”

“I love you.” Gary cuts in.

John nods, waves a hand to him, “That. I…  _ that _ .”

Gary grins, and wraps his arms around John's waist. He kisses John because wow, John loves him, he loves him, he  _ loves _ him.  “I that you too.”

John presses their foreheads together, and closes his eyes. Gary wishes he could freeze this moment forever, wants to see the small, real smile on John’s face every second of his life.

“I don't deserve you.” John tells him, stroking through the curls at the back of Gary’s neck.

Gary chuckles softly, “No, probably not.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little worried I made John OOC in this, so let's blame residual Cupid magic, okay? :)
> 
> And Charity and the girls? That's from a little headcanon that Gary's preferred hang out is a drag bar, and the Queens there have become his best friends. Yes, I have a headcanon for Gary's drag alter ego, and maybe one day I'll share her.


End file.
